movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sparkle (Hamtaro)
Sparkle (くるりんちゃん, Kururin-chan, Spanish " Estrellita") is a pop star. She had first appeared in Pop Star along with her owner, Glitter. Sparkle is a snobbish and fame-loving hamster. In the Japanese version, she ends her sentences with "Nano~", which is taken widely as a joke among the Ham-Hams. This is changed to "Haha~" or "Okay?" in the English dub. Sparkle is one of the most frequently reoccurring characters, not in the Ham-Hams. Character Owned by Glitter. Sparkle is a spoiled pop star hamster. She did not like the Ham-Hams at first, but she gradually became attached to them. In the Japanese episodes, Sparkle began to have a crush on Hamtaro and has since then been trying to get him to notice her. She was unsuccessful, so after that, she tried to push Hamtaro and Bijou together, but her feelings for Hamtaro came back again. She is also quite selfish, for example when the Ham-Hams were talking about her, but then changed the subject, she says, "I'd like to talk about me again!". Sparkle believes she is the cutest hamster in the world. She has her own albums as her owner takes her everywhere. After she gets attached to the Ham-Hams, she's shown to be kind on the inside, and cares for Bijou like a best friend, and gets annoyed at Oshare's oblivious and childish nature. She races against Bijou and Oshare to win Hamtaro's heart in A Valentine Battle! but ultimately helps them finish the race with her. Friendships Bijou Bijou, like the other Ham-Hams, sees Sparkle as a good friend and is happy whenever she visits. Bijou knows about Sparkle's crush on Hamtaro and is, of course, a little jealous about it. The two become rivals in A Valentine Battle! but makeup and become friends in the end. Oshare Sparkle first meets Oshare when she comes to visit the Ham-Hams for Valentines Day in A Valentine Battle!. Sparkle and Oshare become rivals when Sparkle finds out that not only is Oshare a famous model, but also that she has a crush on Hamtaro. While competing in a race to give Hamtaro a case of Valentine chocolate, Oshare collapses due to exhaustion. Sparkle and Bijou carry Oshare to the finish line only to discover Hamtaro has left. Oshare, Sparkle and Bijou agree to become friends. Relationships Hamtaro Sparkle doesn't at first care much for Hamtaro or any other Ham-Hams, but in Someone Likes Hamtaro, she goes on a 'date' with him and after realising how he is always happy and so sweet and gentle, she develops feelings for him. Of course, Hamtaro doesn't return them, as with every other female hamster crushing on him. Sparkle later returns in Cupid Sparkle! where she attempts to shake off her feelings for him and tries to help Bijou out with him instead. She (to her own shame) quickly regains her feelings for him. From then on she is infatuated with him in most episodes following, and even fights for him against Oshare and Bijou in A Valentine Battle!. Hamtaro obviously still doesn't care and is oblivious to the whole ordeal, even when Sparkle offers him a Valentine's Day present, which is a blatant sign of love. Omar In Sparkle's Crush, Sparkle meets Omar for the first time and after seeing how royal he is and how exciting his adventures are, joins him on his journeys to become his princess. However, she quickly abandons him after experiencing the harsh reality of his adventures. Notable Episodes * Pop Star (#54) * The Tale of Princess Bijou (#104) * Sparkle's Vacances (#113) * Sparkle's Crush (#128) * Someone Likes Hamtaro (#141) * Sparkle's Scandal (#149) * Sparkle is a Star! (#158) * Sparkle in Hollywood (#192) * Cupid Sparkle! (#208) * Sparkle's Art (#229) * Love Love, Valentine! (#238) * A Valentine Battle! (#289) Gallery See also:Sparkle/Gallery Pictures Sparkle (Wedding Dress).jpg|Sparkle (Wedding Dress) Category:Hamsters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Animals